Eye to Eye
by TheMack
Summary: Logan spends some time with the most important woman in his life.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of the   
Marvel Entertainment Group. The lyrics to "Eye to Eye" are printed without the   
permission of the Scorpions. But having met Klaus, Rudy and Matthias, and the rest of   
the boys on more than one occasion, I feel comfortable in saying they wouldn't mind.   
Comments, scathing criticisms, death threats, and cries of adulation can be sent to   
sobs@erols.com.  
  
Author's note: I noticed a great deal of Logan/Jean, Logan/Jubilee, Logan/God knows   
who else fanfic on the net. So I wrote this in response to all of those. Not that I don't   
like those fanfics (in fact I think that a lot of them are great) its just that I think that   
someone else is more important to Logan than all the others. And this person has been   
(as far as I know) ignored in the fanfic universe. I wanted to change that. If anyone   
wants to archive this story, just let me know.  
  
  
  
Eye to Eye  
  
By  
  
TheMack  
  
  
Jean Grey was irritated. The X-Men were having a picnic and Logan was nowhere to be   
found. It was a perfect spring day. Perfect for playing baseball and for just lying around   
in the grass and doing nothing. It was a day for fun and relaxation. Days like this were   
rare for the X-Men. Indeed, a day that the entire team could get together and just goof off   
was rarer still. Jean headed up the stairs to Logan's room. Why did he always have to be   
so difficult?  
  
The door to Logan's room was slightly ajar. Logan sat at the edge of his bed with his   
back towards the door. Jean was about to call out his name when she noticed the duffel   
bag lying on the floor. She looked at Logan who seemed to be lost in his own world,   
completely oblivious to his surroundings. He was staring at something in his hands. She   
glanced at the mirror across from his bed and saw what he was holding in the reflection.   
He was holding an Indian medicine pouch in one hand and his picture of Mariko in the   
other. Silently, Jean turned and headed back down the stairs. It was spring; it was time   
for Logan's annual pilgrimage to Silver Fox's grave in Canada. After visiting Silver Fox   
he would head over to Japan to burn incense in Mariko's memory at the Clan Yashida   
family temple.  
  
Jean sighed as she entered the kitchen. She never knew what to say to Logan when it   
came to this matter. She hadn't known either Mariko or Silver Fox. And Logan only   
rarely mentioned them in passing. Jean shook her head as she headed towards the   
refrigerator. Logan was one of her closest friends and a person she cared a great deal   
about. Yet she knew nothing about the two most important people in his life. Logan was   
the quintessential loner; his pain and anguish were his and his alone. He never spoke to   
anyone else about them. Either that, or he just never felt close enough to anyone to talk   
about his feelings. Jean preferred to think that it was the former. It hurt her too much to   
think it was the latter. She opened the door to refrigerator and reached for the milk. As   
she closed the door she heard the familiar roar of a Harley as it sped away from the   
mansion.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Crossed the border one week ago. Took three days to get to Buffalo Wood, an' four days   
hiking in the woods to get here. And now I sit here starin' at the piece o' wood with   
Silver Fox's name carved on it. It's right under mine. Was a time when that wood was   
part o' the front door to the cabin behind me. Long time ago, wasn't it, Darlin'? Funny   
thing about these woods is that they don't change. Same now as it was then. The   
sunset, the wildflowers, an' the breeze carryin' the tang o' mountain laurel. All the same.   
The memories come rushin' back like a river after a week o' rain.  
  
You remember, Fox Darlin'? You remember us walkin' hand in hand just before sunset?   
Used to love that. The sunlight would turn your skin to gold, an' ya'd smile and there'd   
be rainbows in your eyes. I wanted it to last forever. Told ya that, didn't I? But you just   
laughed and told me that nothin' lasts forever, everythin' has its time and our time is   
now. That was then. This is now. Pulled a number on me, didn't ya Darlin'? Gave me a   
moment in a million years. Now that moment's gotta last me for the rest o' my life.   
  
Maybe it was just a moment. But it was the best part o' my life, Darlin'. My life went   
downhill after it was over. Not to say its been all bad, but it ain't never been as good   
either. Could never find what you an' me had. May have had a chance with M'iko, but   
things didn't turn out right. She was gone before we had the chance to try. An' I struck   
out with Heather and Jean before I even got up to bat. Its just you, Darlin'. There's a lot   
o' good in my life but you're the only great. Deep down inside I know I'll never be as   
happy as I was with you an' that nothin'll ever compare to you. Wonder if that makes   
you happy? Knowin' that you're the best, I mean.   
  
The settin' sun sets the sky afire in a brilliant crimson hue, an' the shadows come out to   
play. I know you're here Darlin'. I can feel ya, just as I can smell your scent dancin' in   
the wind with the mountain laurel. For a second, out o' the corner o' my eye I swear I   
can see you standin' by the cabin. Your long black hair blowin' in the wind an' that   
angel smile on your face. You hold your hand out for me. But as I turn to grab it you're   
gone. Like everything else that was good in my life. But I gotta thank ya, Darlin'. You   
just gave me another moment to hold onto.  
  
Ain't the first time I've felt you out here. It's why I come out here. But you knew that,   
didn't ya, Darlin'? Its why you're always here waitin' for me, ain't it? Everyone else   
thinks I come out here to pay my respects. They'd never get it. I come out here to see   
you Darlin'. An' to remember what it was like to be happy.  
  
Time for me to go Darlin'. But I'll be back to see you again. Maybe next time I can get   
to hold your hand and watch the sunset like we used to before ya fade away. No worries,   
eh, Darlin'? I know one day we'll be together again. You, me, the sunset, the   
wildflowers, and the mountain laurel. We'll be together again... I promise.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"A life begins, another's over  
As another day begins  
Life runs full circle, getting older  
It happens to me  
It happens to you  
I do believe you're still around me  
You're still around me all the time  
I have no doubt one day in heaven  
I will see you again   
I'll see you again, see you again  
Break the bread, drink the wine  
In my heart you'll live forever  
The time to go is never right  
When we say goodbye  
While we're here we shouldn't waste   
A day in life to say 'I love you'  
It's now that I'd just wish so much, to see you  
Eye to eye" ---The Scorpions from the song "Eye to Eye".  



End file.
